Poetry Readings
by Liryc
Summary: A horrible accident left Cain Nightroad less than a shell of the laughing, happy young man he used to be, and he only seems to get worse over time, but when a particularly skilled poet finally re-ignites inspiration, it may be all he needs. AU YAOI
1. Chapter 1

((Ok, first chapter of a new story I'm working on. I haven't decided what genre it'll occupy besides romance... Maybe tragedy? We'll see. Anyway, enjoy some Trinity Blood AU with my favorite characters!))

He wasn't here. He was late. What was keeping him? He said he was going to be here at 4:30, and now it was... 4:35!! Something must have gone horribly horribly wrong! What if he forgot?! Or worse... What if he was in a terrible car accident and suffered severe injuries, or even died! God, WHY?! Waking up every morning wasn't worth it when _he _was gone! Cain let out an anguished sob and collapsed on his bed, face first. He only spent a few minutes there before he went back to look out his window, which was three stories above the ground and had a lovely view of the lush, manicured grounds of St. Augustine's Mental Health Facility. Not that he cared. He gripped the windowsill, biting his lower lip so hard it turned red and swollen with blood. His aquamarine eyes eyes were brimming with tears when his bedroom door opened and a tall, slender man—like Cain himself—with short, messy silver hair stepped in, taking off his coat.

"Hello, Cain," he said softly, and his blond twin blurted a joyful cry and embraced him, wiping his tears on Abel's shoulder.

"ABEL! I'm so glad you're here! I thought you weren't coming! I was terrified that something went wrong!"

"We go over this every time," Abel smiled softly at Cain as he was released, "I will never, ever forget to come visit you. I promise."

"I-I know... I remember you telling me that last time," he was wringing his hands now, his gaze as he looked up at his younger twin like that of a meek and frightened child, "But I can't help it... Even if you make a promise, and you've never broken one yet... I can't help but think... What if something happened to you? Then I won't ever see you again..." Abel sighed.

"I know. It's all right," he patted Cain's shoulder, and then, desperate to move away from such a depressing subject for Cain's sake, he gestured to the empty easel with Cain's vast tray of watercolors set up neatly beside it.

"Have you painted recently? You have beautiful art, and I haven't had anything new to hang up lately." The two took seats in the plush armchairs beside the easel, Cain sitting with his hands in his lap, clenched together tensely.

"N-no... I can't think of anything to paint. I can't find any... Any inspiration... Nothing's coming to me... I think something's broken..." he ran his hand through his shoulder blade length blond hair once, scratching his scalp as if trying to fix whatever was 'broken.' Again, Abel was desperate to find _something _that might brighten Cain's mood.

"Did you see? There's a poetry reading next week in the fourth floor auditorium. You like poetry, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," there was a sudden glow in his blue eyes as his attention was diverted, "And I want to go. I'm going to go. I'm not going to forget this time."

"Good," Abel smiled, "If you'd like, I can bring you dinner tonight. Noelle is a wonderful cook, and I'm sure that Esther would be more than happy to come visit her Uncle Cain."

"All right," he brightened so much, his smile was almost dazzling. It had always been that way, ever since he was little. At least... Until around a year ago... But Abel didn't like thinking about it, and Cain couldn't really remember it. Cain didn't know _why _things were the way they were these days—he couldn't even keep track of dates and times anymore—he only knew that he lived in this odd place, and that the only thing he had to look forward to from day to day was visits from the only family he had. Seth had never come. But Cain didn't know that either. To him, Seth didn't even exist.

"It gets so lonely here... I don't have anyone to talk to..."

"You know we can't have someone here living with you, though. It doesn't do you any good."

"I know... Why can't I live with you?" Abel swallowed hard. He'd been afraid that was going to happen... He was expecting him to ask.

"Because..." he hesitated, "It's too dangerous. I'm sorry Cain... I don't want you to get hurt, all right?"

"Okay..." he sighed. He'd give anything to be allowed to live with Abel and Noelle and Esther... Anything at all. He knew he'd be safe there, and he'd never feel afraid... _So why don't they let me? _He asked himself. It was because something was wrong... Because he wasn't right in the head. He knew it. He really _was _broken inside, and that's why they wanted to keep him here... He sniffled, and the tears started to fall. Abel leaped out of his chair,

"Cain, please don't start crying," he knelt and hugged Cain again, who sobbed on his shoulder.

"A-all I want is to keep see-ing you... I don't w-want you to go away! When you leave, there's nothing! I hate this place, Abel! I hate it!" Abel embraced his brother tighter, feeling his eyes burn with the sorrow he fought back. He didn't want Cain to live here either, but... It was for the best. There was simply too much going on at Abel's home for him to be truly safe there. When too much was happening, Cain's senses were overloaded and he lost it. Cain was very strong and very dangerous when he needed to be, and if Noelle really was pregnant... He didn't want to endanger his unborn baby, or his beloved wife.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he kept repeating, rubbing his brother's back, trying to soothe him, gripping him as tightly as Cain was doing to him, as if his life depended on it. He really loved Cain, and would do anything to see him smile, but not at the risk of his safety.

Once Cain had quieted, Abel pulled away gently, stroking his brother's hair affectionately as he wiped the tears from his eyes,

"I'm going to go get Noelle and Esther, and I promise that I'll be back soon, all right? I'm bringing dinner with me, so don't eat anything."

"O-okay..." Cain stuttered, going to curl up on his bed. Abel patted his head again, "You promise?"

"I promise," Abel smiled, "Esther has all kind of things to tell you."

"I love you, Abel..."

"I love you too. I'll be right back." He clicked the door shut behind him. Cain lay curled up on the bed for a long time. Or, to him it felt like a long time. How long did Abel say he'd be gone? He'd been gone so long already. What if he didn't come back for days? Or... Weeks? Cain groaned, and clutched his head tightly. Why was it so dark in here!? The sun was going down! He got to his hands and knees on the bed, and looked around. A tall, dark shadow loomed over him, cast along the wall, reaching out with long, dark tendrils to grab him and suck him in. He cried out, and dashed for the wall, flipping the light switch, the light magnified in this tiny room with its stark white walls and muted furniture. Cain sank to the floor, and clutched his knees, burying his head between them.

"Come back, Abel..." he muttered, "Please come back this time too..."


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like weeks had passed before his door opened again, and he looked up with excitement, only to see a beautiful woman with long, wavy raven hair with a crimson-haired girl of five years old clutching her hand. The woman looked at him and smiled warmly, and the girl bounced toward him, giving him a big hug, which he looked too terrified to return. Then, in walked Abel, tinfoil-wrapped plates in hand that were still steaming, giving the woman a kiss on the cheek. Cain remembered now. Esther and Noelle. Abel's wife and daughter. Right. He hadn't seen either of them in a long time, and had nearly forgotten what they looked like, but he hugged Esther back finally, smiling just a little.

"You brought food?" he asked.

"Yes. You haven't eaten, have you?" Abel was worried that he had.

"No. I didn't leave my room. What did you bring?" He stood up to have a look.

"Twice baked potatoes with cheese, grilled chicken, and corn with butter, and for dessert we brought an apple pie with ice cream."

"Apple pie with ice cream? I used to eat that a lot, right?"

"Yes, you did," Abel seemed glad that he remembered it, and Cain beamed, taking the warm plate that Abel unwrapped for him, and sat at his round table, politely waiting for everyone else to sit down before he started to eat.

"Uncle Cain! At school today, we painted in art class with brushes and paints just like you!" Esther scooted closer to him, "Mine wasn't as good as yours always are, but one day I'll be just as good!" Cain smiled shyly.

"O-okay... I haven't painted recently... I don't know what to paint..."

"You'll think of something. You always paint such pretty pictures!" Cain blushed a little, picking at his food a bit before continuing, and Esther kept chatting cutely, "And we're learning new math too. I hate math already, but... Daddy says it's good for me to know. And Mommy took me out to buy this new outfit," she stood up and twirled so the silky fabric of her dress fanned out prettily, and Cain smiled. He liked his niece. She was so bubbly and happy all the time. Both of her parents chuckled, and Noelle spoke,

"Well, as you can see, she's been dying to see her uncle for a long time."

"I'm going to listen to poetry next week," Cain said as if he hadn't heard her.

"Oh are you?"

"Yes. I like poetry. I hope it will be good."

"I'm sure it will be," Noelle beamed. Cain finished his corn in a few short bites, following it up with a piece of the chicken. He finished before everyone else did, and waited patiently for them to finish, practically bouncing with excitement at having the pie and ice cream. Abel sliced the pie, and Noelle scooped out the ice cream, giving Cain a large scoop and handing it to him. He eagerly accepted the plate, and consumed much of it in silence, but very slowly, realizing that the sooner he finished, the sooner they would go and he'd be left all alone again in his dark, cold bedroom.

"Cain?" Abel spoke, "Are you all right?"

"What? Oh! I'm sorry... I was just... Thinking." He took another bite of his pie, "When are you leaving?"

"When we finish, but Cain, I don't want you to worry about that. Please. I'll never, ever leave you here alone for too long. None of us will."

"I'd come visit you every day if I could!" Esther blurted, wrapping her arms around him again. Cain couldn't help but to smile. He found it wasn't so hard to finish his ice cream and pie then, and chatted happily about how excited he was about the poetry reading, and how he just knew it was going to be good. Abel seemed so happy that Cain was so talkative and excited that he hardly noticed that Cain repeated himself several times, and soon, Abel and Noelle had gone into the hall to talk and Cain was roughhousing with Esther on his bedroom floor, letting her tackle him and never once seeming to make a move that might accidentally hurt her. He was being very careful.

"Abel... Are you sure we can't take him home with us? Just for an evening, to see how he does. He'd be so much better off if we could have him at home with us."

"What about work? We'll end up leaving him home alone eventually. Esther has to go to school, and you and I have paychecks to earn."

"Then, if we wait until I'm on maternity leave, I can keep an eye on him."

"We don't know if you're really pregnant or not..." Noelle chuckled,

"Abel... Trust me. I think I'd know when I am and am not pregnant, and I'm not sick to my stomach because I have the flu."

"Th-then... Noelle, I worry about what might happen if he lost control and hurt you..." he gently rested his hands on her stomach, "We can't risk that..." She placed a hand over his, and then one on his cheek, tilting his head up to meet his concerned eyes.

"He's so relaxed when we're here. If we need to, I think we could hire Lilith or one of the other nurses he's familiar with to watch over him while we're out. Esther would love it if he could come sleep over once in a while at least. You're not purposely making excuses to keep him here are you?"

"No! Never! If I could, I'd have him out of here and living with us... I'm just..."

"Worrying about the worst? I know, and we can't leave out the possibility that he'll get dangerous."

"And he's ridiculously strong..."

"So are you. Are you afraid of him?" she teased, "He didn't pick on his poor little brother when you were kids, did he?" Abel chuckled shortly,

"No... Not really... It's not in his nature to do that, but... God... I'd love to have him at home with us, Noelle..." he stroked her thick, wavy hair.

"Then, we'll bring him home for the weekend, all right? We'll make sure the house is cleaned up and prepare Esther's room for him to sleep in. Over time, we can keep him for longer spans, and then see how he does alone, and go from there. If we have any hope on rehabilitating him, then it'll be at our home, with family that loves him. Even though Lilith cares for him as much as she does, he'll never trust her like he does us. Like he trusts _you._"

"All right. We'll take him home on Friday night after Esther gets out of school. I suppose we'll never know unless we try, right?"

"Right. Now, let's keep it secret for now, and surprise both him and Esther."

"All right."

"Mama... Daddy... Why are you standing out here?" They jumped when they heard Esther's voice,

"Just talking," Abel said quickly, hoping she hadn't heard their previous conversation, "Is everything all right?" Esther nodded,

"Uncle Cain is tired."

"All right. We should let him get some sleep, then..." Abel smiled softly, releasing Noelle and creeping inside Cain's room, finding him yawning in one of the chairs. "Cain?" The blond looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yes..." he yawned again, and Abel helped him to bed, covering him up and ruffling his hair,

"Goodnight, Cain." Noelle and Esther came to say their goodnights, Esther diving on him for a hug, and Noelle kissing his forehead. Sleep claimed him quickly, and he was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

(I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been posting on this story. I have more than 10 other chapters written, I've just got a lot of gaps to fill and I'm working out the kinks in the story. It took me forever to finish the beginning, and hopefully I'll post sooner than I have been. XP))

Cain wasn't sleep for more than a few hours before the nightmares started. He twitched and muttered, tossing and turning as he was repeatedly bombarded with the sound of a gunshot, squealing tires and a crunching impact. Then pain. Lots of pain. A deep sense of loss filled him for some reason. Everything was blurry and going dark, his body growing cold... He knew that he was alone, in the middle of no where, and he needed to get help. He was terrified. He screamed. Screamed until his throat hurt and his voice cracked, and woke, howling, frantically struggling as he was tangled in the sheets.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" he fell to the floor with a solid thud, kicking the blankets away as his screams became a loud, distressed wail, tears pouring down his cheeks as he hid his face in the mattress, sobbing. Hurried footsteps met his ears, and his door was pushed open, a tired-looking Lilith jogging to his side, kneeling and putting her arms around him. Instantly, he clung to her, and though he couldn't make out her words over his weeping, her soft voice soothed him, as did her tender stroking of his hair.

He slowly quieted to hiccuping sniffles, trembling in her arms, cuddling up to her like a child to his mother.

"There, there, Cain... What did you see?"

"I do-don't know wh-what I s-saw... I-it was j-just s-so s-s-scary... I-it was bad... Bad, bad, bad... I d-don't want t-to go b-back to sl-sleep... Pl-please s-stay with me..." he gripped her tighter, and she smiled sadly, nodding once,

"Of course I will..." she yawned widely, and Cain rested his head in her lap as she sat cross-legged on the floor beside him, and he clutched her white nurse's clothes, wiping his tears on the back of his hand. She started to hum softly to him, rhythmically stroking his long hair, and her humming stopped long before he was relaxed enough to drift a little, but he was far too frightened to allow himself to slip too far; he just knew the horrid dreams would come back. He was afraid of what he'd do if he did, because last night he'd torn his room apart in his hysterics, thrashing and shouting and tossing whatever he could get his hands on. Lilith recalled that he'd almost given her a concussion because he'd attacked her when she came in, but she didn't hold him responsible. It wasn't his fault; she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Cain didn't move all night, fidgeting to keep himself awake, dozing now and then for no more than half an hour at a time. He hated the dark. When he woke, he would panic, his heart rate skyrocketing until he realized he was still in Lilith's lap, and she hadn't left him yet. He sighed, relieved, and relaxed again. He never got more than a few hours of sleep a night, and neither did Lilith, who had grown rather fond of him and was determined to do all she could to help him. He was getting better at not waking her during one of his little panic attacks, and found that her presence was enough these days.

The sun finally broke the horizon, showering Cain's bedroom with golden light, and the blond uncurled himself from around Lilith's sleeping form, leaving her leaning against the side of his bed, going to his empty easel, wishing that something would come to him. He knew he'd been able to do this before, even when he'd first come here, but now.. He was worried. He was getting worse, wasn't he? He was never going to get out of here because he was never going to get any better. Cain desperately wanted to paint something,to make himself be better if he had to.

So, Cain fetched a brush and put some water in a short plastic cup, waking Lillith with all the commotion he made spilling the water all over the floor, whining as he returned to the sink. She slowly rose to her feet, straightening her long red hair drowsily, and helped him fill his cup, carrying it out to his easel for him, sitting it down. Cain hopped onto his stool, and gripped a brush, finding it to be strangely clumsy in his left hand, so he switched to his right, finding he liked that better, soaked his brush in the water and rubbing it on the orange color block in his paint box. He lifted it up, and held it to the paper, and stopped. Well, now what? What did he paint with this color? What things were this color? He hadn't been outside in so long, he couldn't remember if he'd ever seen the color before at all. He whimpered softly, his blue eyes welling up, the tears spilling forth. Lilith gasped as he dropped his brush on the floor and slumped in his chair as he cried.

"Oh, Cain, what is it?"

"It's not going to work... I can't do it! I can't! I want to paint something! I want to paint for Abel! B-but I can't!" Lilith picked up his brush and put it in the cup of water,

"Maybe you don't need to think of something? Maybe you should just paint?" She came to stand behind him, her eyes drooping with fatigue as she started to run her fingers through Cain's hair.

"Lilith, is my brother coming to see me any time soon...?" She was far too used to his sudden subject changes to be bothered by this one.

"I don't know," she said softly, running her fingers continuously through his long, blond hair. It seemed to calm him when she did it; he had closed his eyes now and leaned back against her, clutching the hem of his shirt. His head drooped and he sighed deeply, sadly.

"They'll come visit again. I know they will. They love you, honey..."

"Yeah, but Lilith... I'm broken... And it makes them worried. I can feel it... I can tell... They're scared of me. They won't come back..."

"Of course they will. I promise, they'll be back to see you."

The rest of the week ran together like wet paint on his easel, blurring into a mass of days he couldn't distinguish, riddled with nightmares and lack of sleep. He didn't eat much, but it was fairly normal for him, just like being locked up in his room to keep himself and everyone else who lived here safe. He tried to paint, but could never truly find the inspiration, couldn't do anything more than soak his paper in random colors, ending up in fits of sobbing when he couldn't do it. Lilith was there to comfort him every time, and when Friday came around, she had completely forgotten that his brother and sister-in-law were coming to pick him up until they called, but they made her promise not to tell. It had to be a surprise so Cain wouldn't get anxious.

Esther was the first to step through his bedroom door this time, seeing him lying on his bed, apparently napping. She giggled softly, and Cain flinched, sitting upright in a flash. He gripped his pillow, his eyes wide with fear as he stared at her, but he heard another voice. One that triggered something in his memory. His silver-haired twin stepped through the door, and Cain let out a thrilled cry, nearly falling to the floor as he scrambled to get off the bed, and he threw himself on Abel, sobbing with happiness.

"Oh, A-Abel, it's been so...so LONG!" Abel chuckled,

"I told you I'd come back. Don't I always?"

"Yes! Yes you do!"

"Well, you know what? You're coming home with us tonight. How does that sound?" Cain's eyes sparkled with happiness and he cried out,

"REALLY? You're going to take me home?" he jumped and cheered happily, running to his closet and digging through it, finding the suitcase buried in the very bottom. He threw it on his bed and started tossing clothing out, most of it consisting of monochromatic, long-sleeved shirts in black, gray, and white, and the white pants given to him by the hospital. Noelle and Lilith stepped in and started folding them before he stuffed them all into his suitcase haphazardly, and he turned back after he had dismantled half his collection of clothing, looking back over his shoulder, concerned.

"Is that enough?"

"Yes, Cain, that's plenty," Noelle smiled, "Make sure you get some socks. And you need to find your shoes."

"Socks... Socks, socks, socks, socks, socks," Cain repeated over and over like some sort of mantra, searching his room. "Um... Where do I keep my socks?"

"In here, honey," Lilith clutched his upper arms and gently guided him to his dresser, "Both your socks and underwear are in the top drawer. Here," she helped him pick out the correct number of each and handed them to him, "Take these to Noelle so she can pack them for you." He nodded and did as he was told, handing the clothing to Noelle and then gripped Abel in a bone-breaking hug.

"Oh Abel, I'm so happy!Than you so much! I don't want to stay here alone any more!"

"Well, we're going to have lots of fun this weekend, right?"

"Yes!" he released Abel, and Esther came to him, tugging on his sleeve,

"Uncle Cain, you can sleep in my room with me if you want! I can share!" she said brightly, smiling. He looked at her, a little stunned at first, but smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

"Come get in the car then," Abel persuaded, resting a hand on his twin's shoulder. Cain smiled ecstatically and ran out ahead of Abel, leaving the Nightroad family standing on the doorstep.


	4. Chapter 4

Noelle found Cain and Esther curled up together on Esther's bottom bunk, both sleeping soundly. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, reaching over to stroke Cain's hair off his forehead and kiss him, doing the same for Esther.

"Time to wake up, you two," she said, shaking Cain's shoulder. Cain stretched and yawned as he opened his eyes, taking his arms from around the red-haired girl. Esther took some more persuasion, but eventually she sat up, only to hug Cain and seem to fall back asleep. Cain sat up,

"Noelle says it's time to wake up," he mumbled.

"It's time for breakfast, Esther. Come on," and after much prodding, she finally got out of Cain's lap, rubbing her eyes. Her pink nightgown was rumpled with sleep, as was her red hair.

"What's Daddy cooking?"

"Omelets and hash browns. I'll make you some toast with strawberry jam if you'd like."

"Okay," she yawned, and grabbed Cain's hand, "Come on, Uncle Cain, or we'll miss breakfast..." Cain rose and followed her down the hall to the kitchen, where a wonderful smell was wafting through the air. Cain couldn't help but smile a bit. He felt so comfortable! So relaxed! He bounced to his chair at the table, and Esther jumped into the chair next to his.

"Good morning, you two," Abel smiled at them and flipped his in-progress omelet. Noelle emerged from the hall, kissed Abel's cheek lovingly, and gathered her promised bread and jam, popping the bread in the toaster. Abel flopped the omelet on a plate and stacked on some hash browns before handing it to Esther,

"Thank you, Daddy," she smiled at him, thanking her mother as the freshly made toast joined her breakfast.

"Cain, you can come pick what you want in yours," Abel cracked three eggs in a bowl and scrambled them. The blond twin rose, and stood beside his brother.

"Um... I want that... That stuff... That... And that." He pointed to chopped bell peppers, cheese, ham, and tomatoes in turn,and Abel tossed it all in after pouring the eggs on the hot pan.

"So... How long are you keeping me?" Cain asked.

"For the weekend, but with the way things are going, we're going to come get you next weekend too, and possibly every weekend after that."

"Really?" Cain beamed.

"Absolutely."

"Thank you, Abel!" Cain seized him in a tight hug, nearly making Abel drop the omelet he was flipping. Abel chuckled.

"You're welcome. I don't want you to have to stay at that place anymore. You belong here with your family, right?"

"Yes..." Cain returned to his seat, absolutely _glowing _with happiness. Abel completed Cain's breakfast, and his and Noelle's soon afterward, and the four of them finally settled at the table. After a few bites, Noelle touched his arm, giving him a look that urged him to say something to his daughter and elder twin.

"Oh, right," he said, and set down his fork, "Esther, Cain... We have something to tell you." Both the red-haired girl and the blond man looked up.

"What is it?" Esther took a sip of her orange juice.

"Well..." Noelle started, smiling now, "I'm going to have another baby." Esther just stared at her for a moment, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean... A little brother or sister...?"

"That's right," Noelle smiled warmly. Esther stared at her plate for a moment, speechless, and then started wailing loudly, tears spilling down her face.

"I don't want you to have another baby! Wh-why do you need another one wh-when you have m-me?"

"Esther..." Noelle knelt beside her daughter as she tried to comfort her.

"I-it's not fair! You-you'll pay attention t-to the baby all th-the time and you'll ig-ignore ME!" she howled. Noelle set a hand on her back, rubbing gently, but Esther jerked away from her touch, leaped out of the chair, and ran screaming from the room, slamming her bedroom door closed behind her. Noelle sighed, and saw that both her husband and her brother-in-law wore identical looks of concern. That brought a very slight turn of her lips for a moment.

"Well... I'm happy for you..." Cain smiled, "And I'll go talk to her... If you want."

"If you think it'll help," Abel said, "Go right ahead. I was afraid of this..."

"I'll make it better. I promise." He got out of his chair and headed to her room, cracking open the sobbing girl's bedroom door.

"G-go away!" she howled.

"Esther... Please, can I come in...?"

"Oh, it's you... I _guess _you can..." She almost snapped it at him. Cain stepped in quietly, a little on edge like he always got when those around him were upset. He sat on the floor and looked at her sadly.

"You know, it's not so bad having a brother or sister... is it?"

"They're going to ignore me! I know it!"

"Do you?" Cain frowned, "But Esther, if I didn't have a younger brother, then I wouldn't have a niece like you," he smiled. Esther looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I guess not... Do you think I'll have a little brother like you?"

"Maybe. You might have a sister. You'll just have to wait and see, right?"

"Yeah..." she sniffled and wiped her big blue eyes, sitting on her heels on the bed, "And then someday... I can be an auntie, right?" Cain nodded, beaming. "W-well... Okay... I guess we should go back down and finish breakfast, right?"

"Uh huh. Come on," Cain grabbed her hand, and they returned to the table. He sat at his place, and Esther stood in front of her parents, her hands clasped behind her back, her deep cerulean eyes fixed on the floor.

"I'm sorry... I guess that was kinda mean... If you have another baby, then it means I get to be a big sister, and Uncle Cain says it's the best... It'll be fun, right?" she smiled up at her parents, and they smiled back.

"Of course, Esther," Noelle said, and they both leaned in to kiss her, "Now, finish your breakfast and you can go play," she stroked Esther's red hair affectionately. The girl jumped into her seat.

A short while later, while Noelle and Abel did the dishes, Cain and Esther returned to Esther's room, and she had pulled out a box of Barbies—all of which were naked despite the pile of clothing that went with them—which she played with more than Cain, who simply picked them up and set them back on the floor, not sure what to do with them. Esther brushed their hair a little, and introduced them to Cain,

"...This is Kendra and this one is Mandy and this one is Cassie. She doesn't like Mandy. They went to the same school and they both had the same class and they got in a fight this one time..." she was speaking so quickly, her sentences running together in such a fashion that much of her speech was almost garbled to Cain, who then paid very little attention, sitting cross-legged and staring at her Barbie car. She loaded two of the dolls into the front seat of the car, driving them around the carpet, making car sounds with her lips. Cain was transfixed by the car, his eyes glued to the vehicle, his mind uncharacteristically blank.

"VRROOOM! CRASH!" she yelled, smashing the car against her dresser. Cain flinched and his head started to ache a little. He groaned, leaning against the wall as his vision clouded. She crashed the car again, and he saw himself in the driver's seat, the front end of the car crumpled to oblivion against a wooden telephone pole in the mid-western countryside in early evening. He was dazed, the airbag deflating, his body sore. He was vaguely aware that blood was dripping down the side of his face and his head was pounding fiercely. He looked to his right, to check on his beloved, finding him just as dazed. Cain said something to him, his own voice muffled, and his boyfriend's hand touched his own chest. He muttered something, his hand soaked in blood, and Cain gasped, getting a better look at him. There was a bullet hole through the left side of his chest that was bleeding profusely...

Cain frantically tried to cover it, tried to get it stop bleeding, and his boyfriend leaned back against the seat of the car, his eyes going flat and glassy, his breathing ceasing. Cain called out to him desperately, shaking him, trying to wake him, screaming at the top of his lungs...

"NOOOOOO! NOOO, YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU CAN'T!" he gripped his hair, doubled over on Esther's floor, the girl cowering in the corner, crying out for her parents. Abel and Noelle sprinted down the hall,

"Esther! What happened?" Abel went to her. Cain was sobbing passionately, and Noelle tried to comfort him, patting his back and speaking soothingly. Esther gripped her father tightly,

"D-daddy! Uncle C-Cain and I we-were playing... A-and I was playing w-with my car! He-he just started y-yelling! Wh-what's wrong with Uncle Cain?" she clutched his shirt.

"PLEEEEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" he screamed, writhing on the floor, clutching his head, his vision blurred and fading between his family and the flashback.

"Cain, please calm down!" Noelle cried urgently, reaching to cup his face in both hands.

"NO!" Cain blurted and elbowed her viciously, leaving her gasping for breath and clutching her stomach, her face lined with horror. Abel's eyes were wide, and in that moment, Cain lost all control and leaped on Noelle, his hands closing around her throat viciously.

"CAIN, STOP!" Abel seized him, yanking his twin off his wife, his daughter ducking into her closet, crying loudly over Cain's screaming, clutching a teddy bear. Cain's attention turned to his brother and Cain's fist met the side of Abel's face, knocking him back and leaving him dazed. He shook his head, desperate to recover, and tackled Cain, shoving him to the floor and twisting his arm around to the back, pinning him so all he could do is struggle fruitlessly.

His screams became helpless sobbing as he became more lucid, and Noelle rubbed her neck as she righted herself, looking warily from her husband's concentrated, strained expression to his brother's distraught visage.

"W-we have to take him back... He can't stay here..." Noelle whispered. Abel's lips pressed together, and though he was unwilling to admit it at the moment, it was true.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cain, dear, it's time for the poetry reading. You wanted to go, didn't you?" the nurse called Lilith asked quietly, and Cain turned around in his chair, where he'd been staring at his empty sheet of watercolor paper, taped down to a piece of white foam core poster board to keep it from wrinkling when he painted on it.

"Oh... Yes! Thank you for reminding me!"

"Would you like me to help you there?"

"Uhm... Yes... I don't want to get lost..." Cain bowed his head sheepishly, but followed her out, keeping close by her as they passed other residents of the hospital, keeping his head down and eyes diverted, fearing meeting any of them. He hated people... They were loud and scary, especially here, and some of them were violent. She even led him to a chair away from everyone else in the auditorium, and was lucky enough that it was right at the front where he could see. As soon as they were quiet, the announcer introduced their first guest, who was a young woman, and her poetry was about gardens and camping in the back country, and though it was lovely, Cain couldn't recall any of what she said. He was too distracted, looking around the room, but never at the people, never looking at the readers either. They went through three more while he sat there.

Half an hour later, he found himself deeply interested in the hem of his white shirt, and Lilith approached him to tell him it was time to go, because the last poet didn't show up, but before he could stand, a man stepped quickly into the room and removed his light jacket. He was dressed in perfectly tailored, navy blue slacks, a floaty, button-up shirt over that in a wine red, the top two buttons undone to expose his milky white skin and long, slender neck. His hair was glossy and black, falling level with his hips, and his eyes were a dark, muted copper. His elegant face was sharply angled, and he sat on a drawn up stool, his long legs crossed, and he spoke into the microphone,

"Good evening. My name is Isaak von Kampfer. You will have to forgive my lateness... And because of it, I have only one poem to read. It is called 'Samurai.'" Ah, his voice was... So smooth, and just as silky as his hair looked, and Cain hung on every single word that passed his lips as he spoke, his focus so attuned to this man he was leaning forward and had rested his arms on his thighs. He couldn't remember his mind being so organized, how he could make note of every aspect of Isaak's appearance and demeanor without really thinking about it, and when the poem started, he was gripped by every word. The man cleared his throat,

_ "He wanted to stay in the dojo_

_ and ignore the call of battle_

_ he voiced this to his master_

_ who wasn't surprised._

_ Shivering as with a chill,_

_ he obscured his eyes with the fall of obsidian hair..._" Cain saw this man, this samurai, dressed in blue and red, long, black hair falling over his face as he rose from the woven bamboo mat he sat upon, speaking unheard words to his master, reluctant to fight... He closed his eyes, and continued to listen, the images flowing through his mind so easily, it slipped like water...

_ "He managed to find his resolve._

_ Darkness blossomed in his soul._

_ He muttered a few more words_

_ about his reluctance to kill his opponent,_

_ and how this was not what he wanted,_

_ how he would suffer as his rival would suffer_

_ with the deepest remorse_

_ and then his hand found the hilt of his katana_

_ with its black silk wrapping;_

_ he passed through the wood-framed door_

_ and knew what he had to do_

_ he bowed his head in prayer._" So did Cain, his hand clenching the blade, this long, dangerous weapon that he would now be forced to stain with hatred and violence... He took a deep breath as the samurai exited his home, his dojo, and left his frowning master, never even stopping to put on his shoes, because shoes were for men. He was less than a man now. He walked down a dusty road...

_ "He begged Amaterasu_

_ to help him in his wretched deed_

_ and promised her sake and the jade beads around his wrist._" Surely, the goddess must sympathize with this horrible task of killing another human being... She was all-knowing... Infinitely wise. Could she ever forgive her child for this deed?

_ "He saw the man he must fight_

_ standing calmly under the moonlight_

_ and spoke to him with a soft voice_

_ that he did not wish to kill_

_ as if it made a difference_

_ and his opponent let out a harsh cry,_

_ then there was a flash of gleaming silver steel_

_ dripping crimson on the ground." _The other residents clapped, and Cain's eyes were still closed. When they opened, he looked up at this man, and met his eyes, and he wasn't afraid as he was with others. The man stared back, looking surprised for some reason, and Cain slowly rose, his eyes never leaving Isaak, and then he turned and left, striding away so fast that Lilith didn't have time to catch up and escort him to his room. He didn't need her to. He knew where it was. He needed to paint. Now.

He slammed his bedroom door shut, filled his empty water cup, and dipped his brush, selecting a color, and he started. He never sketched first, just painted. Each stroke of the brush brought back a memory of a line from the poem, of the beautiful man that read it. Cain worked for hours nonstop. He never got up and stretched, never paid any mind when Lilith came to check on him to ensure that he really had gotten to his room. He didn't know if she'd even talked to him, but he needed to get this out. Needed to paint the sorrowful samurai.

The completed image was left to dry as he cleaned his brush, emptied the water, and fell asleep on his bed without ever turning the light out or removing any clothing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cain... Cain, honey, it's time to get up," Lilith shook his shoulder, and he was slowly roused from a deep sleep, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "It's time to take a shower, all right?"

"Okay..." he yawned, "I didn't want to get up yet..."

"Were you having nice dreams?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," he sounded surprised, "They were very nice this time. No bad ones at all." He followed her to his bathroom, and she grabbed him some towels, turning and noticing his painting of the samurai. She gasped softly. The samurai was alone in the image, head bowed, hair tied back but partially falling in his face. He was very pale, and noticeably slumping with sadness or great emotional pain. His kimono was wine red, his hakama a deep navy blue. His feet were bare, and he was clutching the handle of a long, sharp katana, blood dripping from the end and pooling on the ground. The entire scene was otherwise lit in shades of blue, as if a full moon hung high out of sight.

"Do you like it?" Cain's soft voice startled her, and she nearly dropped the towels, "I painted it last night, after I left the poetry reading."

"Yes... I saw that you were painting when I came to check on you, but I never imagined... Cain, this is beautiful. This is the samurai from the poem, isn't it?" Cain nodded.

"It was such a wonderful poem. Is Isaak coming back to read again?" Lilith looked up at him, even further stunned. _She _hadn't even remembered the man's name, so how had Cain...?

"I... I don't know, but I will gladly find out for you. Now, we need to get your shower done with, all right?"

"Okay!" Cain dashed back into the bathroom, happy as she'd ever seen him, and stripped bare before she'd even gotten the door closed. She always couldn't help but stare... He was a handsome young man, even if he was mentally unstable. But she'd never take advantage of it. Ever. She turned on the hot water, and simply watched him as he stood beneath it, wetting himself, smiling brightly, his eyes lit up so they almost seemed to glow with happiness. If it was the poet that got him to behave this way, then she'd have him personally come and read to Cain every day.

He soaked his long, blond hair, and held his hand out so she could put some of his shampoo on it, which he lathered into his golden locks, and rinsed out, adding conditioner as it was offered to him. She grabbed his loofah and applied an ample amount of his body wash to it, handing that over as he rinsed his hair again. As he stood under the water and let it fall down his face and body, Lilith was very glad that she didn't have to touch him, she only had to make sure he bathed properly. Perhaps if he ever improved, perhaps if he was able to leave this place, she might choose to pursue him. He was charming even now, even if he was childish.

Lilith grabbed the towels, and handed one to him, letting him rub his hair dry, wrapping the other around his waist. He dried the rest of his body, and then sprinted excitedly out to his bedroom to pick out his clothes. Lilith had never seen him so excited before.

"You're so happy today!" she smiled, "Is it that man?"

"Oh yes! Lilith, his poem was so... It was so beautiful! I'd do anything to hear him read another one!" he threw off his towel, without any concern for modesty, grabbing another one of the white shirts the facility had provided him with and pulled it over his head, "Because his voice was so nice to listen to! And he was so pretty! I've never seen a man like that before! Never!" Lilith looked a little stunned as he pulled on a pair of drawstring pants. He'd never dressed completely on his own before without messing something up, and yet this time... He did such a good job. She took the hair brush from his bedside table, and handed that to him, to see what he'd do, and Cain parted his blond hair off to the side, brushing it out with little difficulty.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the strange look on her face.

"Cain... I think you've gotten better..."

"Really? That's good! But, do you promise to tell me the next time they read poetry? And can you find out if Isaak is coming back again?"

"I-I'll do what I can." She smiled.

"Thank you!" he hugged her suddenly, and she gasped in shock, practically bursting with happiness.

A week later, after getting dressed on his own and following his usual morning routine, Cain started to pick at the tape holding his samurai painting on the foam core poster board, suddenly feeling a little concerned that Isaak wasn't going to like his painting. What if it wasn't a good enough representation of the poem? What if it didn't show Cain's artistic prowess properly? What if he was too afraid to approach Isaak in the first place? Isaak would surely think he was broken too, just like everyone else. Because he _was_ broken, and yet he didn't know why they couldn't fix him. He sighed. Isaak was going to think he was crazy... He was going to run from him, Cain just knew it! He hugged his knee to his chest as he sat on the stool, frowning as he continued to strip the tape from his image. His bedroom door opened.

"All right, Cain would you like me to put a frame on your picture?" she beamed at Cain as he pulled the last piece of tape away, and caught the picture as it fell forward, sliding off the stool and handing the picture to the smiling woman.

"Yes. It will hold up better if it has a frame..."

"Are you going to sign it for me?"

"Sign it?"

"So everyone knows who painted this lovely picture."

"Oh... Okay." He took a thin brush, wet it, and saturated it with black watercolor. Lilith set it on his table, and Cain signed his first name in tall, calligraphic script in the bottom right corner, placed at a slight angle. He paused. "Um... My last name... What is it?"

"Nightroad, honey. Do you need me to spell it?"

"No, I remember how," he stated softly, still frowning, and signed his last name the same way. Lilith smiled, and Cain blew on it to dry the watercolor, and handed it to her, "Okay... There. When will Isaak be here?"

"In fifteen minutes. He'll be in the main hall. All you have to do is go meet with him, and I'll bring the picture along. It shouldn't take me long to find a suitable frame."

"Okay. I'm going to go now, I guess," he said softly, and stalked out of the room, his head bowed low. He was extremely nervous. What if he didn't show? What if he didn't make it? Or what if Lilith didn't find a good frame? He shuddered, and flopped down in an armchair away from all the other residents. He didn't want any of them to be near him. Time ticked by, and Cain tapped his fingertips of the arms of the chair, biting his lower lip. Every time another resident wandered his way, he would cower down in the chair and make himself as small and insignificant as possible.

How long had it been? Was Isaak late? Was Lilith going to be able to find a frame in time? She had to be here when Isaak got here... Because if Cain approached him without a picture... He'd surely leave. He'd think Cain was a crazy person!

As the blond was shivering in his chair with his knees held tightly to his chest, he almost missed it when the man entered the building, asking one of the nurses why he had been called here, though he mentioned that he had heard one of the residents wanted to show him something. Cain leaped up with a soft cry, his eyes casting about frantically as he searched for the long, bright crimson hair of Lilith. He didn't see her.

"Oh no, oh no!" he moaned, biting his nails as his gaze flicked from the beautiful Isaak conversing freely with one of the nurses and traveled around the room. The nurse turned, and gestured for him to follow her, apparently understanding why he was here. Lilith must have told her. At first, they started to head in the direction that Cain's room was—though Cain didn't know that, and feared they would simply overlook him and he would be bypassed and miss his chance altogether—and then the nurse glanced around for a second and spotted Cain. She smiled at him, and Cain glanced down the hall again, getting out of his chair and standing straight and tall to see over the other residents, bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet. He tugged on his long hair a little, biting his lip, and he could feel the sweat starting to bead on his brow, his skin growing hot with stress. His thoughts became more jumbled, and he was jitterier and jitterier by the second, feeling like he was going to lose control of himself and go absolutely mad. The nurse was still talking to Isaak, and Cain only caught the tail end of their conversation,

"—can be a little scatterbrained at times and he's prone to nervous breakdown, but he's a sweet young man, really. Cain," she spoke to him now, and his gaze snapped to her, then to Isaak, but he didn't dare allow his gaze to linger. It would be weird to stare, he might scare Isaak off, but if Lilith didn't come, he'd be scared off anyway by Cain's brokenness...

"This is Isaak. He came to read to us yesterday, remember?" She spoke slowly and clearly, her voice intended to be soothing, but as the seconds ticked by and Lilith did not show, Cain was beginning to shake, and he was forgetting things already. Why was he here again? Oh, right... this man in front of him was... What was his name again? Oh no... WHAT WAS HIS NAME! Cain knew it! He knew he did! If he forgot... What if he'd never gotten Lilith in the first place? What if she wasn't coming because he only imagined he'd seen her this morning? What if SHE forgot about it? If she'd gotten sidetracked by one of the other residents, and then... Then she'd NEVER come!

"Cain...?" The nurse Kate gently touched his arm. Cain jumped and squeaked, jerking away from her touch. He didn't like being touched by people he didn't know well.

"Perhaps... It would be best if I returned at a later date?" Cain gaped as he heard the beautiful, dark-haired man's velvety voice. No... No! He was turning to leave with a slightly awkward smile on his face, and Cain knew he had to stop him. He seized the man's shirt collar,

"No, please! Don't go! She'll be here any minute, and then... Then..." Isaak gasped, grasping Cain's hand and trying to pull it loose, finding that Cain's grasp was frighteningly strong.

"Cain, please let go of him!" Kate whispered to him frantically, trying not to stress him out anymore than he already was. He'd already had a bad incident like this with his family, and once before when he'd first come to St. Augustine's. They'd lost one of their nurses to it. Only powerful sedatives had gotten him to calm down, but there was never any guarantee it was going to work. If the dose wasn't powerful enough, then he'd be able to resist in his stressed state, and who knew what he'd do to them if they stuck him with a needle...

"You have to stay! Just a little longer! I can't let you leave yet!" Some of the other nurses and the only two doctors on the premises stepped up to restrain him if he was going to injure Isaak.

"Please, release me. I promise you, I will come back on a better day!" Isaak was growing frantic himself. He didn't like where this was going. Judging by the state of the nurses, this wasn't going to end well.

Finally, they pulled Cain's hand free of Isaak's shirt, and Cain began to howl loudly.

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE! I need to show it to you! I have to! PLEEEASE!" he shouted, and the other residents shrank back as he fell to the floor, thrashing about and trying to shake them off. "NO! GET OFF! I HAVE TO SHOW HIM! I HAVE TO!" Isaak took a step back and turned to go, just as Lilith rounded the corner and spotted the tussle on the floor before her, and the doctor drawing a capped syringe from his lab coat.

"Oh no..." she jogged to them, "Stop! Please, all of you!" Cain quieted as he heard her voice, and Isaak halted too, taking a worried glance back.

"Lilith!" Cain squealed happily, smiling widely, though his eyes were filled with tears. He was allowed to get up then, and did, leaping at her and hugging her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Here you are. I'm so sorry I couldn't get this here sooner..." she soothed him, stroking his cheek. Isaak had taken a few steps toward them again, curious now at the framed image Cain held in his hand. "Now, why don't you show this nice man the reason I called him over in the first place?"

"Okay..." And slowly, as if Isaak were a phantom that might vanish at the slightest quick motion, Cain approached him, his bottom lip quivering as tears slipped down his fair cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you... I scare a lot of people these days... Especially my brother. I almost... Hurt Esther once... And Noelle..." Though it never occurred to him that Isaak didn't know who they were. "B-but... I had to see you again... Th-the poem... I can't remember ever being able to remember so much... Or being so organized... I can't remember a lot of things anymore, but I remember you. Your name is Isaak von Kampfer... You're a poet. And you were wearing a dark red shirt and blue slacks that day... A-and the p-poem..." he sniffed, and then thrust the painting out for Isaak to take, bowing his head as a few more tears escaped him. Isaak took it gingerly, wary of Cain, and then turned it over to see the image. His eyes widened.

"You... You painted this...?" he mumbled almost breathlessly. Cain nodded frantically.

"Uh huh... I like watercolors."

"This... Cain, is it? It is beautiful. You have done such... a wonderful job. May I... Speak to you alone for a while?" Cain looked up at him, his blue eyes wide,

"Of course! In my room?" Isaak nodded, "Follow me!" He dashed off, and Isaak followed him, listening to Cain's laughter as he bolted into his room and shut the door behind them as Isaak followed after. Cain was grinning widely as he jumped into an armchair, and Isaak was taken aback by the way his brilliant eyes sparkled. Since the chair was facing away from the door, Cain had his arms resting on the back, his head on top of them, smiling widely as Isaak came around to the front to have a seat as well. He sat straight-backed and proud, crossing his long legs, and as he turned around, Cain found himself staring in wonder at the beautiful man before him. Feelings stirred within him that he wasn't too familiar with... Feelings that made him almost feel giddy.

"So... You painted this image, after I read the poem to you? I believe I remember seeing you in the crowd... You were in the front row, yes?" Cain nodded vigorously. "And you left in such a hurry after I had read that I was concerned I had upset you. It seems I had not."

"Well... You see, something happened to me a while ago. Something awful, but... I can't remember what it was... Something with... Cars..." He remembered bits and pieces of the disastrous event with Esther a few days prior, and suddenly frowned. He'd forgotten about that until just now, and realized that Noelle and Abel had not been to visit him since. It saddened him greatly.

"If you cannot remember it, that is all right. Please, I do not want you to be so sorrowful on my account,"

"No, it's okay. I just... Need to find a way to make it right with Abel. That's all. Maybe I'll call him later. And, this time... I feel like I'll actually remember to do it. I usually forget things instantly, you know? But... For some reason, when I'm with you, I don't forget." Isaak cocked his head in puzzlement,

"Really? How strange... And we have only just met..."

"I know. But... I suppose it makes me feel better. And I'd like to see you again after this, if that's all right with you."

"You know... It just might be... This painting..." Isaak stared at it again, looking it over, finding no flaws in it, "I cannot believe I would find someone so good at it. Would you be willing to... Paint more for me? Perhaps I could give you a selection of my other poems, and you could find those that inspire you and paint for them. I was planning on publishing a poetry book in the near future, and I was wondering what might make a good finishing touch to it. I think I may have found what I was looking for in your painting. Of course, if I were to be published, you would also receive some of the profits from the copies I sold. You could use the publicity, Cain. You certainly deserve it. And who knows, you may even get out of here some day." Cain chuckled,

"You say it like it's a prison..."

"Is it not?" He raised a brow and smiled, "They keep you locked up, and if I am not mistaken, they were willing to sedate you if they had to. That sounds very much like a prison to me. And, they keep you confined in this building."

"Not always. I went home to my brother's house, you know."

"But, judging by the way you acted... It did not go over very well?"

"No. I guess not. I hope Esther's okay..."

"And who are these people?"

"Abel is my younger twin. Noelle is his wife, and Esther is my niece. I love them, and they love me too. They're the only family I have... I guess I have a younger sister too, but... She doesn't want anything to do with a crazy person like me." Though Cain was smiling, Isaak felt the most startling pang of pity for Cain it made his brow wrinkle considerably.

"What? She... Abandoned your family because you are... Because you live _here_?"

"Yes. Sometimes I wonder why Abel ever comes to visit me... Usually I'm kind of scatterbrained and probably irritating."

"What do you think he would say if he could see you right now?"

"He'd probably ask you to come visit me as often as you could. Abel would even pay you if that was what it took. He'll do anything for me, you know. He loves me."

"So it seems." They lapsed into silence then, and Isaak turned his head to look out the window, tapping his chin with his finger. Cain stared shamelessly, etching every aspect of Isaak's form into his memory, wanting to never forget this man, even if he never showed again. He always wanted to hold onto this moment, to the information all of his senses were sending him at this very second. Now... If only he could get a little closer, just to trace the man's outline, and imprint that onto his mind as well.

Cain crept out of the chair, and came to kneel in front of Isaak, catching a whiff of his subtle cologne, and closing his eyes, breathing deeply. He folded his hands in his lap for now.

"What... What are you doing...?" Isaak crossed his legs the other way, watching Cain warily once again. Though Cain seemed to have no concept of personal space, Isaak did not like the idea of Cain touching him. He didn't know why, but he was concerned that, in his unstable state, might do something a little... Uncalled for.

"Hm? Oh... I just... I don't want to forget. I always want to remember you, even if you never come here again. I want to remember everything about you. Because you're the first person to make me feel normal again, and if I forget you... I might go back to being what I usually am, and I don't want that. Like you said, it's a prison, really, and if you're my ticket out... Then I'm going to use what I have." Isaak relaxed significantly.

"You smell nice, you know?" Cain commented.

"Thank you..."

"And... You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I can't believe you're actually here... Right in front of me. I've read about angels... But I didn't think they were real. You're so perfect." Isaak blushed, but was smiling as he coughed once into his hand. Cain continued to smile brightly.

"W-well... Perfect is quite the strong word. No one is perfect, believe me. I am insatiably vain, and take every chance I get to examine myself and assure myself of my physical perfection."

"If I looked like you, I'd stare at myself in the mirror all day too." Cain continued to smile at him. Determined to find some aspect of himself that Cain wouldn't like, he continued.

"Vanity makes me selfish. And I am greedy, seeking only that which will benefit me."

"But apparently you're pretty honest, so that makes up for it, doesn't it?"

"I suppose... I never steal or cheat or lie... I must agree with you there. Everything I have in life, I have earned, and I never used my looks to get me what I want intentionally. It sweetens the deal, for sure, but I would never negotiate what I want from flat on my back," he laughed, "Though some have tried many times, I am not a harlot." A glance at Cain's puzzled expression made him realize that Cain's mind was still ever so slightly childish enough, that he had not gotten Isaak's bawdy suggestion.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind..." he brushed it off with an airy hand motion, like waving off smoke.

"You know... I like you, Isaak," Cain grinned, leaning on the arm of the chair.

"You hardly know me. How can you say that?"

"I don't know, I just feel... Like I can trust you, I guess. Ask my brother, I don't like just anyone. There's something special about you, and it makes my brain work like it's supposed to. I feel good right now. Not judged, or something... I feel like there's a lot I'm forgetting, though. Maybe if I remembered it... I'd know why I feel so good around you." Isaak's eyes widened at such an honest statement. What was he saying? Surely he didn't know what he was describing? What would Isaak do with himself if Cain was harboring... A crush? That's what it seemed like. Isaak was skeptical. Could he love a... A... What was Cain exactly? An invalid? That wasn't a fair judgment. He didn't want to say he was above having Cain, but... Damn it, Cain seemed much more like a child with a boyish affection for an older person, and it felt wrong to show such love to a child.

But Cain wasn't really a child, was he? He was a full-grown man with a child's brain, but what difference did that make? There were things Isaak might do or say that he could never understand.

"What is it, Isaak?"

"Nothing, I was just... Thinking."

"Oh." Isaak uncrossed his legs, and without asking, Cain came to rest his head on the dark-haired man's knees. Isaak jumped just a little, almost telling him off, but remembering that Cain had no concept of personal space, and he allowed the other to do as he wished. Though, he had to admit, he felt a surge of affection for someone so devoted to him. It was something that other people would envy, should envy. Perhaps a little contact would do him good? And Cain too. Cain would surely benefit.

"Hmmm..." came a happy sound from Cain, and Isaak snapped out of his reverie, finding he was stroking Cain's long, blond hair, running his fingers through it and brushing his nails along Cain's scalp. Cain's eyes were closed, and he was smiling softly, rubbing his cheek on the silken fabric of Isaak's slacks. Though he was tense at first, Isaak relaxed and didn't stop his stroking, finding it a shame to disturb Cain's peacefulness.

"Cain, would you tell me something?"

"Yes. What is it?" Cain muttered.

"Have you always been attracted to men... Or is it just me? I must know..."

"I don't know. I can't remember what I was like before the accident. I really don't even know what happened then."

"Then, how is it you know you are going back to normal?"

"Because I just know. I don't feel so... Broken... Like my brain was rewired incorrectly. I feel right again. Or, sort of right. Mostly right. Why? Does it matter if I like you?"

"No, I was simply curious if your family knew or not."

"I don't know... Would it bother them?" Isaak chuckled,

"Well, that was why I was asking you. I do not know them."

"I don't think so. They love me," Cain smiled happily. Isaak sighed. He picked up the painting once again, and examined the image.

"Hmmm... Did you intentionally make it look like me?"

"What?" Cain's head lifted, "What do you mean?" Isaak turned the painting around. Cain examined it, and then Isaak, then back again three more times. "I guess he does kind of look like you, doesn't he...? Is... That okay...?"

"Yes, that is fine. I do not mind. It is flattering, really."

"You're pretty enough for me to want to paint you again..." Cain hugged closer to his leg, smiling. Isaak's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, looking at the name displayed on the caller ID. He frowned, biting his lower lip, looking more than a little worried.

"Isaak? Are you okay...?"

"Y-yes, I... Forgive me, I must go," he gently coaxed Cain back to a kneeling position, and stood.

"You'll come back, right?" Cain pleaded, "You'll come visit me, so I don't feel so alone... Right...?"

"I... I will try... I promise." When he looked down at Cain, his own expression unsure, he could tell that Cain didn't believe him. He looked worried. "I really will... Just... Some other day. Some day soon..." His phone buzzed in his pocket again, and Isaak pulled it out, shivering noticeably. "H-hello...? I was just on my way... No... Absolutely not! I was reading poetry at St. Augustine's!" he sounded scared, and paused for a while. Cain could hear someone talking sternly to Isaak from the other side. "Yes... Yes, I... I am on my way... Forgive me... I... Love you too. Goodbye." He closed his phone, and glanced over his shoulder at Cain.

"I must go... I will try to return, I truly will try."

"Okay... That person sounded angry... You should go... Bye, Isaak..." Isaak suddenly stooped and kissed Cain on the cheek, then hurried to the door.

"Goodbye." He closed the door softly behind him. Even though he had left, Cain smiled, and touched the cheek he'd kissed. He made a sort of school-girlish squeal of happiness, and jumped for joy, landing on his bed and squeezing a pillow tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Cain bounced in his chair in front of his easel, grinning broadly as he waited for Isaak to come to him, sure that it would be today. He hadn't been there in a while, but for the first time since his accident, he wasn't paranoid that Isaak wasn't going to show. He knew Isaak would, he knew he'd find time to come to St. Augustine's and see him. So he spent his time painting, wondering what kind of poems Isaak was going to bring to him to paint for.

Isaak...

Cain tossed himself on his bed and closed his eyes, snuggling his pillow, embracing it lovingly. He sighed, still smiling, and heard the door open quietly, Lilith's soft voice reaching his ears. He hardly hear her, except the last few words. He sat up immediately, hearing Isaak's name, and a second pair of shoes on the hard floor of his room. Lilith smiled and closed the door as she left, and Cain gawked for a moment at the fabulously dressed man she left standing there, in a black tailored suit, white shirt, and red tie. Cain leaped out of the bed and ran to him, throwing his arms around him. He held Isaak the same way he'd been holding his pillow; his arms wrapped gently around him, his head resting on Isaak's shoulder.

Isaak had stiffened a little at first, surprised by the intimacy of this particular hug, but he relaxed and smiled, finding it was nice to be embraced like this, like he was actually _loved _for once. He rested his hands against Cain's shoulder blades, and closed his eyes. Cain breathed deeply against the collar of his jacket.

"Hmmm... This is different cologne than the stuff you were wearing before..."

"I do not wear this kind very often," he replied, "Did you prefer the other?"

"No... This is perfect... Better, even. I missed you, Isaak, and seeing you now just makes me... Makes me want to..." With his eyes half closed, Cain stroked Isaak's jaw delicately, tilting his head back just a little, and Isaak gasped when he leaned in, their lips meeting so suddenly, there was no time for him to react. He almost pulled away, and yet, the passion Cain displayed as their lips moved together made Isaak lean in, made him grip Cain's shirt to keep him there. He pulled away suddenly,

"Ah, forgive me... We should not have... Perhaps coming here was not such a good idea..."

"NO!" Cain startled the brunet with his sudden shout, "I-I'm sorry, Isaak... I didn't mean to do something you didn't like. Please don't leave. I just... I like you so much! I couldn't help it!"

"No, no... I did not mean that I did not like it, but..." he huffed softly, "I am already in a relationship. I would never even _consider_ cheating. No matter what..."

"Cheating? Oh... You're right, this is... Cheating..." Cain looked so profoundly sad that Isaak nearly took back what he'd said, "It's not nice... But... Why did you come, then? Don't you like me?"

"I do, Cain, I do. It is just not in the same manner... The kiss was nice, but not—"

"Tell me about this person... The person you're with," Cain interrupted.

"My boyfriend's name is William. We have been together for several years, and we live together in my home with my two..." Isaak sighed, his brow knit in frustration, "You know, it... it might be wrong, but I think I could use another kiss. I do not get them enough at home."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, it is difficult to explain. I do not think you would understand... Our relationship is not exactly loving. Never mind about that." Isaak took a step closer to Cain.

"Why doesn't he love you?" He brought forth some startling realities to Isaak.

"I-I do not know..." Cain smiled at him,

"Well I don't know what his problem is, but if you were mine, I'd kiss you all the time."

"Would you? Hm, you are rather charming, you know that?" he smiled flirtatiously.

"Even for someone as broken as me?"

"Broken?" Isaak looked surprised, and froze in his attempt to lean closer and finally claim his desired kiss, "Who said that?"

"Oh, I figured that out on my own... But I am, aren't I? My brain doesn't work like it's supposed to." Isaak gazed into Cain's wide, innocent blue eyes, and frowned.

"Different, perhaps, but I do not think it is a fair judgment to say you are 'broken,' Cain. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, not really. It hurt a lot. I remember waking up in the hospital with lots of bandages all over me."

"That sounds terrib—" he was cut off when the blond finally initiated the kiss, and he instantly gripped Cain's shoulders, feeling hands slide into his long, black hair. The kiss was deep and passionate, everything he missed about his current relationship, conveying things that surely Cain didn't understand. But in Cain's mind, a spark flickered for an instant. Some sort of connection was made, and he gripped Isaak tighter, fearing losing this feeling, this sudden realization of these feelings he had here and now, for this man in his arms this very instant. He never wanted to let Isaak go, and he wouldn't if it meant Isaak had to go back to a someone that didn't love him. This William could never love Isaak as much as Cain could.

Isaak swayed a little on the spot when they parted, huffing softly, and dove in for another kiss, gripping Cain tightly.

"Ah, damn... I feel faint... I th-think I need to lie down..." he said as he pulled back again.

"Well, come on, then," Cain nuzzled him, taking Isaak's hands in his own, guiding him back to the bed. As he smiled, he seemed just a little different, a sign of knowing almost appearing in his sparkling eyes. Isaak lie on the bed, still gasping softly, putting his hand on his forehead, surprised when his skin seemed so hot. His stomach was filled with butterflies and his cheeks lit with a rosy glow, his lips a little redder from kissing. Cain didn't fail to notice the exterior signs, and he stroked Isaak's angled face, leaning over him and staring into his coppery eyes. He kissed Isaak's cheek, and glanced down, brushing along Isaak's arm and taking his hand, holding it up and examining it.

"What is it?"

"Your hands are so beautiful," Cain stated simply, "And anything that creates poetry like yours deserves to be worshiped." He kissed that hand, and Isaak blushed, smiling.

"Mmn, well for someone as 'broken' as you... You certainly seem to know what you are doing," he said in a sultry tone.

"I'm telling the truth, though. This blush is cute too," he brushed his thumb on Isaak's cheek, and Isaak chuckled,

"Well, if you do not stop with the complements, I am going to stay this color. Kiss me again, love..." Isaak surprised himself with the pet name, but it felt right to call Cain as such. Cain leaned down again and their lips locked, and he caressed Isaak lovingly, adoring how his hands clenched and he made a small sound, just like he had in Cain's imagination. He felt just like Cain thought he would, and he couldn't stop touching him, finally resting his weight on top of the other man. Isaak gasped and pulled his lips away.

"Ah, wait... We mustn't... I will end up regretting this later if I do not stop now..." Cain sat up, pulling Isaak upright too, and kissed his cheek one last time.

"It's all right. I understand," he smiled. For some reason, Isaak's expression became extremely sorrowful, which surprised Cain. He touched Isaak's shoulder, and the man sighed softly, shaking his head.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to get so..." he waved his hand to brush it off, "I brought another poem for you. If it inspires you to do so, feel free to paint. How does that sound?"

"All right!" Cain smiled, immediately hopping onto his stool in front of the easel. Isaak pulled a folded sheet of appear out of his suit jacket, and smoothed it out. Then, he obtained a stool and sat upon it elegantly, his movements graceful and fluid. He started to read, but Cain was already painting.

With a fine brush soaked in black,Cain swept long, fluid lines extending the entire length of the paper, making very basic outlines. He shaped the stool first, and quickly, caring very little about that one insignificant object. What he wanted to draw most was the man atop it, from the way he crossed his legs, to the pleats in his slacks. His gleaming silver belt buckle and torso shaped by the structured jacket, his shoulders sharply defined. Cain outlined his elegant face, tracing the edge of his jaw and his long, glossy hair, dividing off the tendrils he hung in front of his ears. He shaded the rest of him, saving his face for last, glancing up as he dipped the brush in watercolor again. Isaak's eyes met his, and Cain smiled, happy to see it returned, finding he liked the effect that smile had on Isaak's eyes. He took note of that, and drew those eyes in, the precise angle of his sharp nose, the slight curve of his lips into an endearing smile as he spoke the words of the poem. Cain was desperate to make them sparkle like they were doing now. He mixed colors, bent on getting the precise shade of copper for his eyes, finding there were tiny motes of other colors hidden in them. Isaak had stopped reading by this time, and was watching Cain, puzzled, as the blond glanced up at him from time to time. Satisfied, Cain put the brush into the water and relaxed, smiling at his completed image.

"May I see it, Cain?"

"Yes!" Cain jumped up, then froze. "Oh no... I'm so sorry, Isaak! I wasn't paying attention to the poem! I-I was... Just painting, and-and... I'm so sorry..." he bowed his head sadly. Isaak rose and touched his shoulder.

"It is all right. What _did _you paint for me?"

"You," Cain said simply, looking up sheepishly, grabbing Isaak's hand and bringing him around to the front. His jaw dropped slightly, and his eyes widened a bit, but he promptly recovered himself so he wasn't gawking like a fish.

"Oh my... Cain... This is lovely, but... Why?"

"Hmmm... I don't know," he shrugged, smiling, "You're just so beautiful and you inspire me a lot. I haven't been able to paint so well in such a long time, but now that I can... I want to paint you all the time. I want to remember you forever, just as you are now, even if something happens and I can never see you again." Isaak blushed ever so slightly, looking down, and Cain cupped his jaw, coaxing Isaak to meet his eyes. Isaak placed a hand over Cain's, enjoying the feel of it on his skin. He desperately needed Cain's loving touch, and a tear trickled down his cheek. He hastily wiped it away, and pulled back, removing the hand from his cheek.

"I... Can leave a copy of the poem if you would like to look at it again, but... Perhaps... I should return to my home."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Isaak. I'll try to stop, I promise."

"No, it is... Not right to go against your heart's wishes. You have unquestionably fallen for me..."

"But do you feel the same?" Cain asked eagerly. Isaak took some time to ponder it.

"I do not know. When I think I might, my mind becomes clouded with accusations that I am a horrible cheater, and that I may only feel affection for you because my current relationship is in such bad shape, and you treat me kindly, not that I feel for you because I am actually in love with you."

"Well, you won't know unless you try, right? If you dislike the man you're with, why are you still with him?"

"Because he... He frightens me..." Isaak admitted, setting the poem on Cain's nightstand.

"Really, what for? Is he mean to you?"

"W-well, he... I-I should go..."

"All right. I guess I'll see you sometime soon then, right?"

"Yes... I will return with more... Poetry... And perhaps you can paint me again."

"That sounds good, I guess. Can I have one more kiss before you go?"

"I suppose. _Kommst du bitte._"

"What?"

"Come here please," he beckoned for Cain, and the blond leaned in and kissed him deeply, stroking his long hair. Isaak didn't touch him at all, his arms hanging by his sides. Though he retained his calm facade, he was wracked with a thousand questions. He knew this was wrong, to share these kisses with Cain, but he also knew that there was no where else for him to go to get this same affection. He wasn't loved by his partner. Cain was entirely devoted to him, but Cain was "broken" as he so crudely put it. He was still very childlike, and even if he got better, there was no telling whether or not he'd end up just like William in the end.

Isaak finally ended the kiss, despite the guilty desire to stay here and lie in Cain's arms all night long.

"I must go _Lieb—_Cain..."

"What were you going to say?"

"Uhm... _Liebe._ It means love.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, Cain, what's wrong?" Lilith stroked his cheek, and he wrapped his arms around her, hiding his face in her shoulder. He was usually much more social, but today he was shaky and nervous, and he'd locked himself away in his room.

"I'm going home with Noelle today..."

"But you love seeing your family, don't you?"

"Y-yeah... But... I hurt Noelle least time... A-and Esther... And the baby. I could have... R-really hurt the baby..."

"Baby?"

"Noelle is going to have another baby... And I don't want to be bad again and hurt her... Because this time..." he shivered.

"It's going to be all right this time. Nothing is going to go wrong, dear."

"I-I'll try to be good..." A knock on the door made him shiver and cuddle closer to Lilith.

"Come in," Lilith said softly, stroking Cain's blond hair. Noelle's heels clicked on Cain's bedroom floor, and Esther skipped in beside her, gripping her mother's hand. Cain peeked out around Lilith, and gasped when he saw her; Noelle was at least six months along, her belly swelling noticeably now. Cain shied away again, but Lilith stood and coaxed him to his feet, ushering him to Noelle, stepping aside. Cain swallowed, staring down at her belly.

"I... N-Noelle, I'm sorry... I could've hurt the baby..."

"It's all right, Cain," Noelle smiled, "She's fine. Here, feel," she took his hand in hers and set it on her belly. Cain gasped as the baby shifted inside her, seeming to press against his touch. "Well, it feels like she likes her uncle already." A tiny smile settled on his face.

That night, as the family settled into bed, Cain found as he was lying in the dark that he was no longer afraid of the looming shadows coming in from outside, that the dark was simply that, and not a place where nightmares festered and things crept around on the edges of his vision. He fell asleep effortlessly for the first time in years.

He started to toss and turn, something kindling in his memory... A car accident... A dead man in the passenger's seat... Monsters reaching through the broken windows, clawing at him, screeching high and loud, tearing his skin and clothes, and he yelled. His voice quailed at the flash of silver steel, cutting down the beasts and sending them howling into the abyss again, the darkness subsiding and warm, comforting sunlight filtering in. He looked up, his hands dropping from shielding his face, and through the window he saw a tall samurai, dressed in blue and red, sheathing his sword. It was Isaak, a tiny, comforting smile on his beautiful face, his hair tied back instead of hanging free as was typical of him. He offered his hand, and Cain opened the car door, light engulfing them both as he took that hand.

He woke with a start, sitting up and blinking. He looked down, seeing Esther sleeping soundly beside him, and smiled, cuddling his pillow and sighing. He slept undisturbed for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

((Lemons abound! Explicit content follows, so just be forewarned if this isn't your thing.))

"Good evening, Cain," Isaak purred, stepping through his bedroom door, finding the blond painting one of his lovely pictures. Cain looked up when he came in, and smiled.

"Isaak," he said simply, and rose from his chair to embrace the man.

"It is getting dark," he turned on a lamp, "and yet it does not bother you?"

"No. Not for the last two months."

"And the nightmares?"

"They were gone the night after I first saw you. Your samurai chased them away for me, remember? Did you come to tuck me in for the night?" he clutched Isaak close to him, "Or... Is it something else?" Cain licked his lips involuntarily. Oh, he desired Isaak greatly. Everything about the man made him hot in ways he couldn't ever remember feeling before, and sent his mind reeling with a hundred different positions he wanted Isaak in.

"No, forgive me, but I could not bring myself to go as far as you are suggesting here... No... Perhaps I can convince them to allow me to take you back to my home? And then... Then..." he chuckled, blushing slightly, and Cain leaned in.

"Say it. Go ahead. No one can hear you... Just me. I'd like to hear you talk dirty..."

"Very well..." the blush that lit his face was adorable, and he was smiling as he leaned up to whisper in Cain's ear, "I will gladly let you fuck me on the kitchen table if that is what you desire... And I will have you wherever I want... In the bedroom... The bathroom... The living room floor and—" his back hit the wall, which surprised him because he wasn't even aware that Cain was moving him.

"Against the entryway wall? I don't think we'd get any further than that," Cain whispered back, leaning in so they were nose-to-nose, sharing breath, their eyes half closed as they clutched each other tightly, "Please, Isaak... Will you let me take you to bed?"

"Per-perhaps now would not be a bad idea... As long as we keep it quiet..."

"Lilith won't be around until close to two in the morning. We have plenty of time. And that's the only time she checks on me. If you hide for those few minutes, you can stay all night."

"Good, because... Suddenly, my jacket is a touch too warm... However... Penetration is not a good idea unless you have lubrication..."

"No, but that's all right," he was glad that his clothes were thin, and he could feel every twitch of muscle as Isaak peeled off his jacket, the warmth of the dark-haired man's body not hidden in the slightest, "We'll make do... I have two hands..."

"I hear artists are wonderful with their hands..." their lips brushed as they spoke, Isaak's eyes closed as he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, pressing open mouths together, breath catching in his chest as lips and tongue were molded together. Cain rocked his hips just a little, moaning softly, his hands migrating from Isaak's narrow hips to his waist, delicately sliding the shirt from the waist of his pants, his broad hand meeting the hot, pale flesh of Isaak's body, tracing his ribs along his side. Isaak gasped, and deepened the kiss further, threading a hand into Cain's long, blond hair, the other pulling the white, long-sleeved shirt up Cain's back, clutching his bare shoulder blade, suddenly short of breath.

"Buttons are a pain..." Cain mumbled in a breathy voice.

"I was... Not planning to be undressing before bed... mein Schatz..." Isaak gasped, and roughly jerked the button-up shirt over his head, tossing it to the side, "There... Gone... Now..." using the wall as leverage, he thrust himself against Cain and they toppled to the floor, with him sprawling across the blond, snagging a messy, heated kiss, his slender fingers desperately working to get Cain out of the flimsy shirt he wore, only breaking the kiss as Cain stretched his arms over his head to remove it, leaving himself exposed and tilting his head back as Isaak worked his way down, nipping at his jawline, sliding down the side of his neck, pressing his cheek to Cain's collarbone. Then, with one smooth, sensuous movement, he slid down further, level with his navel, just above the waist of his pants, and gazed up at his lover with a sinfully devious smile as Cain watched him, his blue eyes alight with an electric gleam.

"You wish for me to go..." his left hand caressed his pantline, "Lower?" and traced his hipbone, following that line to barely brush past his groin, falling to his inner thigh. Cain bent both knees, holding Isaak between them, putting more pressure on his now straining, rigid length, leaning his head back again,

"Yes..." teeth on the skin of his lower abdomen as Isaak slowly peeled his pants down made him gasp, his member pulling free and he lifted up slightly to help Isaak rid him of his pants. "Oh..." he tensed noticeably as Isaak slid his tongue over the head, pulling it into his mouth with the wet muscle and sucking, just softly. Cain fought to keep still, to let Isaak do as he pleased, as Isaak slowly swallowed him entirely, taking it so slow, a sensation he'd never felt before followed each stroke of his skilled tongue, along the wet line made by his tongue as it pressed against the bulging vein, the clench of his lips just behind the head as he pulled up. It felt like... Burning that was almost cold. Or, intense cold that felt warm. He felt it to the bottoms of his feet. It made him gasp, made him bite on the back of his wrist to keep from vocalizing his pleasure too loudly. He forced it out in hot, heavy gasps, his eyes closed tightly.

Isaak's throat clenched on him as he swallowed, his tongue pressing his member against the roof of his mouth, making the sharpness of his teeth apparent on Cain's skin. Both of Cain's hands were clutching his own hair so he didn't hinder Isaak's already fantastic motions.

"God..." a gentle hand ghosted across his sensitive skin, down his stomach and stopping right beside Isaak's suckling mouth, pushing just slightly and thumb and forefinger tightening around the base as he pulled up and off of it completely. "Isaak... Don't stop... Please..."

"In time, my dearest love..." he purred softly, sweeping his long hair to one side as he made his way back up, prowling like a lithe cat, and fell into Cain's embrace, sharing the taste of the blond between them, Cain clenching his rear in both hands, grinding Isaak against his erection. Isaak gasped, and Cain rolled them over, pinning Isaak to the floor. He unclasped the black leather belt keeping Isaak's pants neatly in place, tracing his zipper where his erection pushed hard against his silk boxers. It was Isaak's turn to gasp then when the tips of Cain's fingers pressed gently, loosing his button and taking the zipper between his fingers, changing his mind and lowering himself to take it between his teeth instead. Isaak's dark eyes widened as he watched the zipper come down, as Cain parted the expensive fabric and slipped his hand inside, putting more pressure on Isaak's member, rubbing back and forth. Isaak grasped his wrist, closing his eyes and smiling contently.

Cain kissed him gently, and leaned over him, stripping his pants and underwear, automatically grasping his length in a tight fist, stroking with strong, slow strokes. Isaak sighed deeply, and yet Cain still didn't feel as if he could top Isaak's fantastic mouth, reaching up with the tip of his finger to sweep some of the thick, clear precome that had welled up at the tip. To his slight surprise—only because he never thought he'd ever meet someone like this—Isaak hadn't been circumcised. So, using this to his advantage, he slipped the tip of his finger between the head of Isaak's member and his foreskin. Isaak gasped softly, and wrapped his arms around Cain's neck, drowning other heated gasps and moans in the blond's mouth. Cain pulled the tightly stretched skin back, exposing the swollen, ruddy-colored head of his erection, grasping both his and Isaak's in the same hand and crushing them together. He gave a short, pronounced gasp and so did Isaak.

"Th-the bed might be a little more comfortable... Would it not?" Isaak gasped. Cain smiled, nodding, and dragged Isaak to his feet, still fisting them both tightly. Cain stumbled and fell against Isaak, knocking them both onto the bed, and he finally released them, dragging Isaak up so his head rested on the plush pillows, locking lips with him, their tongues grappling, and Isaak parted his legs willingly, embracing Cain with one arm while the other held his hair tightly, not allowing him to break the kiss. Cain thrust against him, and both moaned, not noting how loud they might have been at the time, just adoring the friction between them, quickly made slick in some places by leaked precome. Isaak locked his ankles behind Cain's back tightly, arching his back and rolling his hips against Cain's thrusts, doing all he could to enhance this wonderful feeling. He hadn't felt this good in years. Cain's gasps were becoming more ragged, saliva dribbling from the corner of Isaak's mouth where their kisses became more sloppy, more needy.

"Ah... Ah, Isaak..." Cain gasped against his cheek, both arms around Isaak's back and loving the tugs on his hair as Isaak arched and gave a soft, repressed moan. He forced them both hard against the bed, rocking his hips slowly, but firmly, a thin film of sweat making it all the more arousing. He bit at the juncture of Isaak's neck and shoulder, leaving a mark that would surely bruise, but Isaak's nails were buried in the flesh of his left shoulder as his gasping became more like incoherent mutterings, probably partially in German, falling on Cain's ear just as Cain's own labored breathing did on Isaak's. He rocked faster, tension building in him, his legs tightening and his grip on Isaak pinning the poet against him. Isaak suddenly arched, his legs unlocking, his lips wide in a silent scream, strangled gasping pushing its way through as he writhed with released ecstasy, clawing Cain's flesh. Cain snarled and hid a loud cry of passion in Isaak's skin, bucking frantically and crushing the poet to his chest, smearing his own release and Isaak's between their bodies.

Both men, gasping, collapsed in a heap of limbs and long hair and sweat-covered skin, smiles on their faces, holding each other gently.

"That was absolutely wonderful, Cain..." Isaak muttered, siding his fingers through Cain's mussed blond hair to straighten it out just a little bit. Cain sighed.

"I'd love to do more than that to you in the future. The sooner, the better..."

"And you will. I will take you back to my home, and we will do so much more... So much. I have an entire bottle of strawberry lube that I have not found a use for... Something tells me that _we_ will have need of it." They kissed, and Cain rolled to his side, holding Isaak closely,

"Strawberry? I'm curious what that might be like to lick off you..."

"Or out of me..." Isaak smirked, closing his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Midnight..." According to the fluorescent numbers on his digital, bedside clock.

"Two hours until she comes... And then what? How will we know when to wake up? Unless we just stay awake, and wait for her... And then I have to be out of here before she comes in to get you up in the morning."

"You know... Maybe it's not such a bad thing if she catches us together. I'm allowed to have whoever I want in my room, and if she finds us both together like this... At least it'll be more proof that I'm back to normal. I don't care what she thinks of me sleeping with another man. Knowing her, she already knew I was crushing on you from the day I met you. The samurai looked like you, remember?"

"Yes, I do..." he said softly, still feeling the after-effects of a satisfactory finish, yawning tiredly, "Then, if you are not bothered by her knowing, neither am I... Shall we get some rest?" Cain nodded and slipped his arm around Isaak's waist, drawing him closer, draping the blankets loosely over them, and reaching over to turn off the lamp, casting the room in complete darkness.


End file.
